Last Chance
by NewAnimeLover101
Summary: Kagome is the last Vampire alive due to a brutal massacre but also the most powerful. For help she goes to her cousin Yusukes house. Will the Yu Yu Spirit Detectives be able to keep her safe from the demons that want her power.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Kagome/?

Use some ideas from the House of Night series. Kagome is a Vampire .She is super rare there has never been another like her. She controls all 5 elements, and is super powerful. Vampires are a dying race, they are hunted because they are powerful. Kagome is the last Vampire alive all the others were hunted and the last ones were lured and killed. The Yu Yu Gang has to protect her, keep her alive, and help her to make the change without dying. There is a very little chance she will survive because they need to be around adult Vampires during their teenage years to help their bodies adapt to make the change.


	2. Massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or The House of Night Series by P.C. Cast &Kristin Cast (which is a really good series ; )

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Vampire numbers are dwindling. Our race is becoming a legend, a history. No longer do we have the freedom to teach our young, or start schools to help them learn, keep them safe. No, the humans and the demons are slowly destroying our race. They create false images and cloud their mind with tales of lies. Yes we are strong but even the mightiest races fall when outnumbered.

That's how we are going, slowly they kill off our race. They know that the children have a very low risk of completing the change if they are not around adult Vampires. Humans and Demons alike see us as threats though we rarely wronged them. So in a last attempt to save our people we designed a peace treaty. But they went back on their word

(Flashback)

The high council, the humans government, the Demons (the ones on earth, most are in Makai) all gathered for the treaty. Our race was present, every one was there to see the peace made, the fighting end. Reading the treaty everything was fine, but no. When the head leader of the Vamps, the last to sign the treaty followed through a shot echoed through the air. He clutched his chest.

All were in shock, before they could go on the defensive men rained in. The Vamps head councilmen were already shot through the heart and more fell by the second. Parents protected kids with their own bodies but it was not enough. Still they killed. Teenagers who went to the House of Night, who weren't through the change had no chance they needed contact with adult Vamps to survive. They too fell. Within minutes the chaos that reigned was no more. The silence was thick and dense.

And then they screamed, they yelled, so proud were they. No one saw the young Vampire shield herselves behind a drape. One child with power unimaginable, a power never seen before on demon, or human. Her face deathly white she used the shadows and the darkness to conceal and hide herself. A simple thing done by any Vampire. She waits. Scent, sound, energy concealed lest she to be murdered. Tears trickle down her face unaware. She can't comprehend how they could kill all of them. What drove those people to kill so many innocents. Slowly they leave. She is safe for now but she has to move quick, soon enough men will be in to destroy the bodies left on the ground.

(End Flashback)

'I have to get outta here, I can't believe they killed everyone. Mom, Souta, gone just like dad. No, don't dwell on that now. Just find a place to go.'

Kagome ran down the street. The night encased her, as long as she kept her consentration she was invisible.

'Oh, cousin Yusuke he's not really related so he's not a Vampire. Which means he's not dead. He lives around here.'

Coming to a cross she looked both ways and ran her being a Vampire really came in handy at times like this, she was naturally faster and stronger than humans. Still she ran faster, the house was right up there. Everything seemed to crash down on her with that connection. She was almost safe. Yet it seemed so far away, her running felt sluggish. As if the sorrow on her heart was actuall weight. Finally she manajed to get to the door and knock.

Leaning on the wall to support herself she looked down. Immediatly she went into shock, a bullet wound was on her calf. Blood streaked down her leg. A sharpp cantrast to the pale skin underneath. It was mesmerizing the stream making it's way down her leg pooling on the ground. Was it just her or were they taking a long time to answer the door. Barely able to keep her head up, the light headiness was taking over. Just as she was going to faint she heard a click like that of a door. She sighed in relief, she was safe, finally. But no she was falling. Two strong arms caught and picked her up bridle-style.

'I'm safe' 'Safe at last', Were her last thoughts.


End file.
